


Getting Back on Your Feet

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: Friends Make Life A Lot More Fun [18]
Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: Ballet, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gen, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9898460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Mimi has decided to bring dancing back into her life, in a very big way. So she need to prep for what might be the biggest audition of her life.January 1992





	

Mimi had just finished her dance lesson and was exhausted as she sat down on the bench with her dance bag next to her.

"You surprised me, you were actually amazing in there..."

MImi looked up at Roger, "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"What, is it illegal if I want to see for myself if you are as great of a dancer as you claim to be?" Roger smirked as he sat down beside her.

"You ass," Mimi glowered.

"But you love me anyway," he shot back, ducking in to kiss her cheek.

The kiss sent a tingle down her spine and she couldn't help but smile, "Damn you," she purred.

Roger chuckled and kissed her again, then blew out air to make a loud raspberry.

Mimi squeaked and pushed him away from her, "Really?" she complained, she then bent over to unlace her shoes shaking her head.

"I like to keep things interesting," Roger commented mildly, taking the removed shoe when Mimi handed to him and placing it in her bag.

Mimi sighed as she handed him her other shoe and went to find the rest of her street clothes. As she sat there rifling through the bag she noticed something was missing, "Okay give it back," she looked directly at Roger.

Roger smiled innocently, his hands behind his back, "Give what back, my dearest."

"We are in a public place you can't do this here!" Mimi hissed.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you mean."

"Roger," Mimi could feel herself beginning to blush, "please don't do this now."

"Aw," Roger cooed, "You're so cute when you blush!"

Mimi frowned slightly, well maybe if she pouted she could get him to relinquish her bra. After all apparently pouting worked for Maureen, right? She could see that Roger's resolve was wearing by the way his shoulders started to lower and his grin turned into a half-smile, soft and sincere.

"Please?" she asked again and batting her eyelashes for good measure.

Roger sighed in defeat and held out the bra. When Mimi went to grab it, however, he pulled it back and she sprawled into his chest. She took him by surprise with a deep kiss and while he was distracted she snagged the aforementioned bra from his fingers.

This time when they broke apart Mimi was the one grinning while Roger looked at her in confusion. "Gets you every time," Mimi grinned, "you are no match for my feminine wiles."

"Now that wasn’t fair," Roger folded his arms across his chest.

"Since when do you care about playing fair?" Mimi asked.

"You have a point," Roger conceded, slipping his hands in his pockets as Mimi put the last of her dance clothes in her bag and unwound her bun so that the ponytail hung down her back.

He reached out a hand to run through her hair gently before giving it a slight tug.

"Ouch!" Mimi jerked her head away from him.

She then proceeded to brush out her hair gently with her hand, "What did I say about messing with my hair?"

"Don't do it," Roger responded dutifully, like a child parroting back a lesson to a teacher.

Mimi laughed slightly, "You are ridiculous."

"I know," Roger replied.

“Well I’ve got to get dressed,” Mimi replied grabbing her street clothes and heading towards the locker room.

“Can’t I join you?” Roger asked grinning.

“As much as I know you would make it worth my while I don’t think they would appreciate that here,” Mimi looked around the studio.

“You’re no fun,” Roger pouted.

“Sorry, not my rules,” Mimi shrugged as she went to get changed, when she came back Roger groaned.

“I’m going grey waiting for you,” he complained.

“Right,” Mimi rolled her eyes, “let’s go.”

“Very well madame,” Roger smiled, "so you think your ready for that audition of yours?"

Mimi wrinkled her nose, "I hope so, but I'd rather not think about it."

"I'm sure you'll be great," Roger said confidently, putting his arm around her shoulder as they left the studio.

Mimi shrugged, suddenly feeling self-conscious, "I don't know. I've been working on my piece for weeks but I just feel...not ready, you know?"

"'Hey don't talk that way," Roger put his arm around her as they left the studio, "I'm sure you'll be fantastic."

"You're just saying that because you don't want to sleep on the couch tonight," Mimi replied.

"Damn straight."

Mimi glared at the musician, “What happened to you being the supportive and loving boyfriend I know you are?”

"I'm loving and supportive," Roger insisted, "but I know when to be honest."

Mimi sighed, “Remind again who talked me into auditioning for fucking Juilliard?”

"That would be Riley," commented Roger, "blame her."

Mimi laced her fingers through Roger’s, “This is the last time I ever listen to her… Then I’ll have to put her on the same list as Maureen: who not to ask for advice.”

“Hey,” Roger laughed, “Riley is pretty cool. But I agree, no one should ever ask Maureen for advice.”

"Remember what happened the last time?" Mimi replied with a chuckle.

"Poor Mark," sighed Roger.

“He’ll never learn will he?” Mimi looked over at Roger.

“Well, if he ever gave Riley a chance maybe he would,” Roger suggested.

"You don't have to tell me twice," agreed Mimi, squeezing Roger's hand and leaning into him as a brisk wind blew past.

Roger smiled, "You're shivering."

"I've heard that line before," Mimi said, "You need some new material."

"Even with a broken ankle, you'd kill it," Roger murmured, coming to a stop and pulling Mimi in for a searing kiss. Mimi felt herself melt against him, and she gripped onto the lapel of his leather jacket as if that was the only thing keeping her from melting into a puddle onto the sidewalk.

When they parted, they were both slightly breathless, their foreheads touching lightly.

"Listen, Mimi," Roger said, "This audition is going to be successful. You're going to get into Juilliard and it's going to be the most amazing experience of your life. Well, except for meeting me."

Mimi slowly let go of his jacket with a smile, "Of course, you'll always come first."

"You're wonderful," Roger said with a laugh, knowing that he was in danger of going into full sappy mode.

"Come on," Roger smiled, slinging his arm around Mimi's waist, "Let's go home. You've got a big day tomorrow and Mark went shopping today, so I can make you whatever you want for dinner."

“You’re actually allowed to be in the kitchen?” Mimi cocked her head, “You sure you won’t set something on fire?”

"I think you'll find that you're the one sets things on fire," Roger told her, "Plus," he flushed, "Riley's been giving me lessons."

"Really now? Must be a Jewish thing, considering they seem to be the only ones who can actually making something edible," Mimi laughed.

"Having been on the receiving end of several Jewish dinners," Roger intoned, "I believe that theory has definite support."

Mimi smiled, “So… You said anything, is that really mean anything or just what you’re limited to?”

"Anything," Roger insisted, "As long as it's grilled cheese."


End file.
